


you're my favorite kind of night

by robogalaxy



Series: deadlyroses 🌹 [11]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Naked Cuddling, One Shot, Pegging, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sappy, Sloppy Makeouts, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27269248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robogalaxy/pseuds/robogalaxy
Summary: They'resoglad they cancelled a meeting for this.
Relationships: Olive | Oleana/Rose | Chairman Rose
Series: deadlyroses 🌹 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162211
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	you're my favorite kind of night

**Author's Note:**

> title is from the weeknd's "earned it"

Rose laid beneath Oleana, hands cupping her face while he felt the sweat beading on his forehead and heard his own groans amidst Oleana's sweet nothings. She thrust into him, already at a faster-than-normal pace, and looked down in adoration at Rose while his tousled hair only got messier as he turned his head from side to side. He had no shame in letting all be heard, after all, and Oleana would be ecstatic to know it was her making him writhe with pleasure (though he knew that she’s the only one who had ever made him feel _this_ lightheaded).

"Antony, my love," Oleana crooned, one hand on his hip to keep his body still under her and the other getting him off with calculated strokes up and down his shaft, "you're _so_ handsome when you make that face." 

"T-thank you, love," Rose mumbled, his skin flush with red and his hands ever eager to pull Oleana down to his face, his neck, his chest, his waist - _anywhere_ she could kiss is where he wanted her. Glossing her lips beforehand left them shining against the dim lighting of the wall lights; Rose looked at them and wished to feel them kissing at him and sucking on his neck, leaving marks of her love behind. 

“You're not... looking too bad yourself," he muttered, a thumb caressing Oleana's face while he watched her chest move in rhythm with her motions. The pale skin of her bare body covered in a gleam of sweat, the way her hair swayed when she moved, the silver straps of the toy fitted snug to her hips as Rose groaned from the back of his throat each and every time the sensation shot up his spine - he couldn't just lie there and watch those cherry lips compliment him without them latching onto his for a bit. Pulling her face down, Rose tried his best to kiss onto Oleana's lips, a task not too easily accomplished when she was constantly thrusting back and forth into him and her delicate hand busied itself below his waist. Near misses happened in rapid succession, his kisses instead landing against her chin and the edges of her jawbone, and even when a kiss connected, it was messy and incomplete. Lips more or less grazed each other rather than fully committing, open mouths gasping for air before crashing against each other again. Her lips tasted like heaven, her lashes were almost as long as the time he’s admitted to loving her, her chest pressed against his, his legs involuntarily and absentmindedly wrapping around her waist. Sensations of her clouded his every thought, and that's how he wanted it. Rose practically slammed his face against Oleana's, his groans separated by small, breathy pleas to press the gloss to his skin. As he had steadied himself, Oleana quit the stimulation and moved her newly free hand to trail her slender fingers down his chest, tracing circles around his collarbone and down to his stomach, around each and every small stain of lipstick placed there in her impassioned frenzy.

"Oleana," he shuddered, excited by her pace, "n-neck? _Please_ , I can't not have that gloss of yours agai-against me-"

"My love," Oleana smiled, holding back a moan of her own as the friction intensified, sending shivers of electricity up from her thighs, "Antony, my _love_." Her face dropped to bury itself in the crook of Rose's neck, kissing at it and eventually sucking on parts of it with relative ease. Rose let out softer sighs of pleasure, lips pressed together and his eyes shut as Oleana kept thrusting and continued to adorn the bottom of his neck with love bites, her words whispered against his skin like secrets to be sworn off forever. Her hair was soft against his chest, blonde and tangled undoubtedly beyond help. It felt like silk and smelled of citrus, more intimacies of hers to overload him with. Surely, Oleana knew what she was doing and surely knew to exact it with attention to detail. It drove him mad, really, and in the best of ways.

"Love..." Rose said as Oleana lifted her head back up to stare at half lidded emerald eyes, but it devolved into him losing all hope of constructing comprehensive sentences anymore as Oleana sped herself up with a devilishly tender look in her eyes. 

"Antony?" she asked, her free hand twirling the loose strand of Rose’s hair as he whispered to her in a raspy voice, placing his hands firmly and securely onto his waist where Oleana’s held him stable once more, “I’m _so_ happy you agreed to postpone the 9:30 meeting to tomorrow morning for me.”

"Give yourself some credit, Oleana," Rose moaned, a lilt to his voice as it yet again fell into groans, " _Your_ idea to bed me instead of listening to boring stock portfolio presentations. And _hell_ , do I love you for it…”

"I love you too, my dearest," Oleana smiled, hitches in her speech as she thrusted into Rose, "more than anyone else." Her sincerity was only more alluring, the soft tone of her voice accompanied by her seductive smirks leaving Rose utterly defenseless. Enveloped by the intimacy and with his voice almost gone, Rose knew he wasn't going to keep this up for much longer. 

" _D_ ... _dammit_ ,” he blurted out while his mind was lost thinking about the aftermath of it all, when it would be dark and all he could think of was the the outline of Oleana’s body against his own as she huddled in close to him, “my gor-gorgeous, _O-Oleana_!" Rose bit his lip again, his voice sharp as he exclaimed her name. He might've drawn blood with his bite, but it didn't matter. Not right now, and not any time soon. 

How affectionate he got when Oleana put more force into her movements, the usually sappy names Oleana detested during business hours now spilling out of him like he knew no other language. How the dark of his hair sprawled against his pillows, the chairman she knew and worked for now a mess of emotions, so close to begging for Oleana to take it as fast as she wanted but too nice to outright say it. It drove her mad, really, and in the best of ways.

"I know, Antony," Oleana interrupted, "I know, but isn't it amazing... that I've gotten to love you like this?" She panted in between words, her smile fading as she locked eyes with Rose again. The dark red of his skin, the way his shoulders rose and fell within the beat of his frenzied breathing, and the way the loose strand of hair fell in his face to obscure the piercing glance of his eyes...

"I'm not holding back anymore, Antony," she blurted out, toying with the curl of his hair before instantly leaning down to make out with him, “Is that alright with you?”

“Do you ….do you even have to _ask_?” 

Her hips moved faster in response as small smiles adorned her face and gasps escaped her mouth, Rose carding his fingers through the mess of blonde hair as the tempo sped up; he tried to speak through the kisses, but both Oleana's glossed lips and the pleasure of the toy inside him did nothing to help this want. 

"I love you, Antony," Oleana said through the windedness of her voice while beginning to stroke Rose again, "is this enough to show that?" 

"F... _fuck_ , Ollie!” Rose’s voice cracked as he felt her light but frenetic movements again. His first instinct was to bite the inside of his mouth to stifle the groans, but seeing the smirk Oleana gave in response was worth letting it out.

“It … seems to be. You’re welcome for that one,” she whispered smugly as Rose mustered all the energy he could to graze his hands against Oleana’s chest, lingering fingertips tracing along the breasts he’d kissed on too many times before (and what seemed like, at this moment, barely enough). 

“S-stop talking, love, just for a bit? Please, how else are you gonna hear me plead?"

* * *

Quiet only for both Rose’s groans, muttered affections, and cut short whimpers praising her while his head angled back towards the headboard, it seemed like only a flash in time before Rose tightened his trembling legs around Oleana and pulled her down for another mess of a kiss. His legs shook again as the pent up energy let itself go, one last final groan gracing the air before he loosened his grasp and looked Oleana in her eyes. She smiled as she watched him try to catch his breath and quit trembling, too sensitive for her to even place a hand on his arm or call him by an amorous “darling.” Rose was almost too shaken to speak, but he managed to nod slowly and pull Oleana down for him to place a love bite on her neck before whispering between hitched breaths. 

“Well, l-look at what you’ve done to me, _made_ of me. Isn’t it amazing, my dear, that I get to be loved by you like... like _that_?” Rose whispered, kissing more towards Oleana’s earlobes, his body quivering with every loving word, “You’re _phenomenal._ ” His lips grazed against her neck and shoulders, his hands shaky as they caressed down towards her hips and pulled her forward for one last thrust - it didn’t matter if he had already come - the virtue of it being Oleana’s doing was enough to warrant it.

“No need to state the obvious, Antony,” Oleana responded, leaning her head down to peck against Rose’s face, the rough of his beard tickling her lips a little. Nonetheless, she placed her affections in a line, hoping the gentleness of her kisses would soften the angles of his jawline. 

“Let... let me rest,” he continued before smirking, his next words practically hot breath against Oleana’s ears, “and I can assure you, my darling, afterwards, I’ll do _anything_ to make your legs tremble like that.” 

“Clean yourself up, first,” Oleana requested, “I mean, I’m glad to have made a mess of you and so _tenderly_ , my love,” she complimented as Rose held her face in his hands and placed soft, sensual kisses across her forehead and down towards her blushing cheekbones without a single breath in between, “but it would be in your best interest to rest and freshen up before anything else, though your enthusiasm is lovely. But quit with this smooching, Antony! It’s… it's overkill!”

“Nonsense,” Rose teased while he pecked at the bridge of her nose and caressed down her arms to her hands, “you’re deserving of such attention after that performance of yours.” Oleana interlocked their fingers and raised his hand to her lips for a moment as she waited for his breathing to reach a normal rate again; his body was littered with the lipstick marks she left eagerly as soon as they heard the door _click_ behind them and rid themselves of their sweltering clothes. It was refreshing to see the marks outside of her board meeting daydreams, and even better to graze over them once more while he combed through her hair with ease. She kissed his hand in response to the intimacy and rolled her eyes, waiting for him to finally get off the bed to wash himself of excess sweat and rid himself of his sullied protection.

“Save your praises - there’s _elsewhere_ you can whisper them,” Oleana reminded as she bit her lip and pushed tangled hair behind her ear. 

“Don’t tempt me, Ollie,” Rose answered while leaning forward to close the gap between them, arms wrapping around Oleana as she angled his face towards hers with warm hands, “I could stop talking right now to get my message across another way, but you deserve to have someone who doesn’t mind to stay down there for as long as you’d like.” 

“Don’t get ahead of yourself. Pacing is everything,” she whispered before setting a gentle kiss on Rose’s lips, pulling away to offer him to press his lips down her chest once more. 

“And haven’t _you_ proven that wonderfully…” Rose trailed off as he placed soft kisses down from her collarbone to right above her hips. Hands started to undo the buckles that kept the toy fitted to her hips and the tops of her thighs while Rose took ample time to move his mouth back to kiss Oleana’s breasts (after all, who would know the bruises were there but them?). 

“You’re too kind,” she responded as the feel of the straps off her skin gave her access to move her legs apart, “and I’ll put this away to clean later. Hurry back now, will you?” 

Oleana really didn’t have to ask him twice.

* * *

Rose returned to Oleana lazily messing with her hair, fingers locked in locks of blonde before she noticed him and beckoned him close with the same flirty smile that preceded the changes in her tempo.

“What a sight to come back to,” he complimented, “and waiting so patiently as well.” 

“I’m used to you taking your sweet time, Antony. Not that it’s a problem when it comes to… well, _this_.” A smirk followed as she held her arms above her head to stretch. 

“I’ll keep at it for as long as it takes,” he murmured, “now, if you don’t mind?” 

“Not at all,” Oleana whispered while Rose walked up to her, kneeling in front of the bed while moving Oleana to a position in which her legs hung over the side. Hands trailed over the soft skin of her legs, every touch being followed up by a small kiss. 

“I get you’re trying to be sweet here, my darling, but for the sake of my sanity, would you _pleas—_ ” Her sentence got cut off as the sudden feel of his lips off of her thighs and down onto her caught her off guard. A soft gasp elicited her, and she hoped Rose took it as a “thank you.” He didn’t care to give a “you’re welcome” - not a verbal one, at least - and instead carried on with eyes shut tight. He began soft at first; there was no real reason to rush the act unfolding right in front of them.

“We’ve got ourselves a mind reader here,” Oleana managed to joke through the airiness of her already smitten voice, “knowing _what_ to do and _when_ to do it.” Again, she was not answered, as Rose seemed to be preoccupied with the exact way his mouth curved around Oleana. Gauging by the way he felt chills adorn her thighs and by the way she mumbled under her breath that it felt perfect, Rose knew he had to be doing _something_ right. Of course, it was only what she deserved! All that work she put into making sure he got to have a satisfying payoff wasn’t going to be in vain, and thus he continued onward with his usual compliments pressed in between his lover’s legs. The slight pressures of his smile against her led Oleana to cock her head to the side, giggling to herself as the laughter quickly transformed into pauses filled with tension. Sounds of bliss escaped through her red lips and tinged the air with a sweetness Rose couldn’t resist; he knew he had to act faster, act sweeter, act with _precision_. He carefully ran his mouth over all he could, whispering what Oleana only assumed were terms of endearment. 

“ _Mhmm_ … no, just as that is. As it _is_!” Oleana moaned as Rose began to suck harder, his tongue teasing against her clit while a low groan came from the back of his throat. He wasn’t fully committed to where he knew his lover was most sensitive quite yet. Rose found great enjoyment in listening to Oleana hold her breath and grab onto the sheets underneath her, knowing that going too fast would ultimately ruin the atmosphere already so perfectly crafted. 

“As it is?” Rose asked for a brief moment, his mouth off of Oleana and a hand taking its place. She was more than ready to take him, if she wanted it, but the way her voice shook told him that she was more than satisfied with what she had been provided with. Rose’s thumb stroked over Oleana’s clit while two other fingers rubbed against her entrance, as if asking permission to be let in. 

“A...As it _is.”_

“ _Just_ my tongue? I’m offering more than that, you know,” Rose mumbled as he tested the waters by slipping in one finger, immediately receiving a low moan in return, “so—”

“To _hell_ with just your mouth, then...you...you’ve got m-more than one finger to put in, don’t you?” Oleana whined, the higher pitched sounds accompanied by genuine smiles that would confuse anyone working with her in Wyndon. Rose’s middle finger joined his index inside of Oleana, moving his mouth back down onto her to continue sucking gently at her clit while his fingers moved inside her, slow at first. 

“Yes, yes, I _do_ , Oleana,” he said as he lifted his mouth off of her for a moment before going back down, each thrust of his finger causing Oleana to break her silence with sudden curses. Someone so soft-spoken usually remained as such when she was in bed, but Rose took notice that she seemed to be a bit louder tonight. 

" _AH!”_ she exclaimed as her hands clutched tighter onto the maroon sheets. Her breath was shaky as the jolts of sensitivity raced their way up her blushing body and her eyes shut tight, a warmth enveloping her with every passing second. Even without seeing, she knew Rose smirked against her. “Ah… ah, _d-damn_ you, Antony!”

“ _Damn me_ …? It sounds like you’re angry at me. Am I not going fast enough?”

“Stop being a tease _right now_ ,” Oleana requested between pursed lips, her face burning as she released the sheets from her grip and moved her hands over her face in anger, “I didn’t do this to you and you know it!” The pout on her face made Rose feel partially guilty; however, he wasn’t going to deny that it was an adorable look on her.

“Oh, come, now—”

“ _Go faster,_ ” Oleana whispered as a hand semi-forcefully pushed Rose’s face back down onto her, “and I assure you... I _will._ ”

* * *

Oleana’s chest rose up and down rapidly as she tried to catch her breath while Rose alternated between both his fingers and his mouth to get his lover off, barely stopping in between turns to let either of them cool off for a moment. It was getting late (or so they thought - neither of them had cared much to look at a clock recently), and it would look suspect if they came to the meeting tomorrow morning with bruises along their necks and sharing subtle eye contact that would give the previous night’s actions away. The light of the moon outside shone across them as Oleana arched back with her mouth agape, letting out a weary but elated call of Rose’s name. Her voice raised in pitch on the first syllable of Antony before lowering into a quiet moan, the trembling of her legs increasing as she finally came to her climax.

“Antony, _darling,”_ she trailed off as she shook with the chills that came from any time she’d finish like this. Rose smiled as soon as he realized he’d accomplished his goal, mumbling that he loved Oleana against her inner thighs before kissing down her legs and lifting his head up. Oleana, with time, sat up before leaning forward to lose herself in the midst of another lengthy kiss, Rose holding her hands as she helped him off of the floor and back onto the bed. What a mess it _really_ was at this point, as they’d put aside all other issues at hand to suck on each other’s lips and melt into one another. Rose let Oleana slip onto his lap as he hugged her, her hands furthering ruining what was perfectly styled hair earlier this morning. His hands busied themselves with rubbing circles on Oleana’s back, hoping the motions would bring a calm to the end of the moment and help her regulate her breathing. She moaned into the kiss before letting go for a moment so Rose could tuck hair behind her ear again and pepper the hickeys he had left behind with small kisses. He started on her neck before moving down to her chest, wanting desperately to mark the ones he had left on her inner thighs if not for Oleana already sitting on his lap. 

“You’re so…. so close to being out of it, love,” Oleana mentioned as her head laid on Rose’s shoulder, “you’re trying to keep awake for me.”

“I’m not sleepy!” Rose retorted, “Not at all.”

“Are you tired?” 

“Well,” he laughed nervously as Oleana got off of him to lay down beside him on the bed, “ _tired_ isn’t the same as _sleepy,_ darling…”

“You’ve a point there,” Oleana agreed, “but surely you’ve exhausted yourself. _My,_ the way you got me moaning like that must’ve drained you. You went farther than I expected, I have to say.” Rose felt a bit of pride hearing his lover say that, and he reached to her hand to kiss at the knuckles that were only minutes ago white while they clutched onto the wrinkled sheets beneath them. 

“You’re too sweet,” Rose said, “and in more ways than one, might I add?” Oleana looked up to see Rose smirk at his own little joke and swatted at him playfully. 

“Aren’t _you_ quite the comedian?” she snarked, “How funny of you.”

“Always here to put that smile on your face, Ollie, love. Now, shall we give it a rest for a bit? Come back to it later if we feel up to it?” 

“Later? Do you not remember what we had to sacrifice to even _get in_ a lay? _Meeting_ , Antony,” Oleana reminded Rose as she finally decided to grab onto the blankets of the bed and cover herself up, “we rescheduled that meeting to 7:45 tomorrow morning.” 

“Yes, I know,” Rose muttered as he tried to hold back a yawn, getting under the covers beside Oleana, “but we’ve both got to admit that it was a _fantastic_ lay, hm?” His arms wrapped around her, his lips pecked at her shoulders, and he took in the scent of her citrus shampoo once more. The warmth of Rose’s body against her own, enveloping her in an embrace that did nothing but bring a smile to her face, allowed Oleana to sink her head deeper into the pillow.

“Worth every second, darling,” Oleana mumbled, turning to face Rose, “it’s been too long since.” Her hands grabbed onto his face and kissed him gently, his arms holding her tighter before she pulled away. Her green eyes, usually so cold when in the office, looked at Rose with a soft tenderness while he looked back with as much (if not more) of it.

“I adore you, Ollie,” Rose whispered while he pulled Oleana closer and kissed the top of her head as she ditched her pillow in favor of Rose’s lipstick stained chest, “and good night. I hope you sleep well.”

“The feeling’s _more_ than mutual, my dearest,” Oleana mumbled, “and I will. Can’t afford to lose a wink of sleep. Not when it comes to stocks—”

“Oh, hush, love. There’s no meeting until tomorrow. Just rest here with me, okay? I’m too worn out to take you again. _Either_ way. Now, again,” Rose said while he motioned for the lights to turn off and kissed around the porcelain of Oleana’s face, Oleana whispering affections every time she felt his lips soft against her forehead, “good night, my darling Oleana. These kisses aren’t overkill now, are they?”

“They most definitely are,” she nodded, "but they're better than handshakes with people I care nothing about." 

"That's tomorrow... this is _tonight_. And tonight, as we intended, was and will be ...?" Rose's voice trailed off while he sensed Oleana's eyes roll, but she kissed upwards from his chest and had no issue in finishing Rose's sentence. 

"Just _us_."

**Author's Note:**

> there's no good smut of these two. i brought it upon myself to fix it, as queen of this tag. you're welcome. 😏💕 
> 
> thank you SOOOO much for reading! feel free to leave kudos, comments, and bookmarks!~ <3


End file.
